claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 37
*Fit for Battle arc: ** 37: Part 1 ** 38: Part 2 ** 39: Part 3 ** 40: Part 4 Cold open No cold open. Color plate of Teresa and Clare as Claymore warriors in the original Monthly Shōnen Jump publication.Claymore 7, Scene 37, p. 90 Safe haven 'Unfamiliar room' Clare wakes in a strange bed. She discovers that her right arm is still gone. But her left hand has reattached itself.Claymore 7, Scene 37, p. 91 Clare in Ilena's cabin Ilena brings in food and tells Clare she has been unconscious for a week. Clare tries to leave, but Ilena restrains her facedown in the bed.Claymore 7, Scene 37, pp. 92–95 She warns Clare that even though her body has healed somewhat, the warrior who wounded her is still alive out there. Also, that Clare has lost her sword arm and is now unable to kill even a single Yoma.Claymore 7, Scene 37, pp. 96–97 'New mentor' Outside the rustic planked cabin, Ilena chops wood using her Claymore sword. When Clare finally comes outside, she finds herself before the cabin in a mountain valley basin. When Ilena asks if Clare finished eating, Clare thanks her for the food.Claymore 7, Scene 37, pp. 98–102 Under Ilena's questioning, Clare admits researching the Organization archives and learning everything about the purge mission to kill Teresa. Clare also confirms the rumor that she is 1/4 Teresa and 1/4 Yoma. Ilena realizes that Clare became a Claymore warrior to kill Priscilla. When Clare persists in her goal to find and kill Priscilla, Ilena reveals her missing left arm and warns Clare the danger of her plan.Claymore 7, Scene 37, pp. 102–106 Ilena advice: forget avenging Teresa and return to a human life.Claymore 7, Scene 37, pp. 107–108 'Fit for battle' But Clare confesses she is not strong enough to forget Teresa. She can only move forward.Claymore 7, Scene 37, p. 108 Ilena observes that individuals, present at the same time and place, either move forward or back. That separates those who are "fit for battle," and those who are not.Claymore 7, Scene 37, p. 109 Ilena offers to teach Clare the Quicksword.Claymore 7, Scene 37, p. 110 Ophelia Ophelia slogs through the forest and night rain. Badly wounded by Ilena, she collapses. She has flashbacks of the awakened being (Priscilla) that killed her brother. Ophelia herself awakens.Claymore 7, Scene 37, pp. 111–114 First lesson The next day, Ilena tries to teach Clare the Quicksword. The sword-arm completely awakens, while the unawakened body strives control—an awakened being arm in effect.Claymore 7, Scene 37, pp. 115–119 Ophelia "recovers" Her body lies unshown in forest, her pain gone. She is hungry for internal organs.Claymore 7, Scene 37, pp. 120–121 Additional details 'Notes' *Clare's reading of the Organization archives would reveal the existence of awakened beings and the earlier myth of "Voracious Eaters" *The pattern of a body part being completely awakened, but under the control of a strong mind, is repeated with the identical twins Alicia and Beth, a 2-body Claymore warrior in effect References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US